Fun in the Sun (a story about a jedi springbreak)
by JediBana
Summary: Anakin finally gets some hollidays after months of war stress and the departure of his Padawan. He is going to one of the best resorts of the galaxy with Padme, but the things result completley different than he planned. A spring/summer chapter of TCW. May include ANISOKA and other characters.
1. Chapter 1: Shit happens

**HELLO, MATES! This is my new STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS FANFIC. I usually write a drama and then something lighter. My last story "Darker" was a complete drama queen, sooo… this one is gonna be not too formal. THANKS FOR READING! And I hope you like it. Kisses and remember to review! **

**CHAPTER 1: SHIT HAPPENS!**

Anakin was ready to leave. Oh yeah! He finally had some vacations. There had been hard times with all the war stuff, politics, and her Padawan leaving. He still thought about her currently and of course he missed her company, but he had managed to feel less lonely and to keep going on. He knew that Obi Wan had spoken with her a few times after her departure, but he never asked about her. In that way it would be easier to forget the bond that used to join them. And now, finally, he was going to have some fun and he was really excited about it. The plan was easy, he was going to the newest, most fancy and trendy place of the galaxy. It was a hidden and exclusive mini city in one of the moons of Tatooine. There, he was going to meet his wife and have much fun together. Of course they were going to be careful, but he had done an exhaustive investigation before booking in the hotel, and there seemed to be no trouble, those were calm days, the people that went there in that season were mostly old people of no human species.

"_Hey Ani!" _Obi Wan shouted before he closed the door of the nave.

"_Yes, Obi Wan?"_

"_Have fun and a good journey. And try to relax, buddy."_

"_Sure!" _Anakin answered happily.

"_Oh, and one last thing Ani…"_

"_I know. I´ll bring you a magnet. Promise. Damn, Obi Wan you are so weird sometimes." _Anakin laughed. "_I mean, only the grandmas have magnets collections in their refrigerators."_

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and then said good bye with the hand to Anakin. The nave´s door closed and the great journey began!

He put the auto pilot when he was already in the outer space and meanwhile he changed his jedi clothes for an Aeropostale red shirt, trousers and sandals. Then, he took the little gazette of the city to examine it carefully. Holy force! It was heaven. It had its own see, a lake and a couple of rivers. It had a great forest and also an awesome beach. The hotel was fabulous, it had pools, golf yard, a casino, and the rooms were splendid! You could, swim, surf, play any sport, skate, have romatic dinners or go to Mc Donalds, go to spas, drink, do kayak, rest, go to the Luna park, go to the bars, dance… definitely, it was heaven. And he was going to enjoy it. Suddenly he arrived to the show´s page. There were strippers for men and the Thunder from down under show for the girl, there was a circus for the kids and one of principal shows was a multi genre band. Anakin didn´t even pay attention to that bunch of kids.

"_Pfft, just another stupid band of punks…" _He laughed and kept reading the gazette.

Finally, after two hours, he arrived to the moon. It was already afternoon, when he landed in the hotel´s parking. Quickly a twi lek woman and a togruta bell boy received his luggage and introduce him the hotel. The woman gave him all the info that he needed to have a good time in the city and then she gave him the key of his suite. He had to take the lift to the last floor. But once he was there a big smile appeared in his face like a little child.

"_Oh, holly_ _holly force. This is…AMAZING!" _ he ran around the suite excited. It was the most beautiful flat in the galaxy and it was only for him…And well, Padme. It had an Arabic chic style. "_WOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" _And the bed… it was the best bed in the bed´s history.

He took a brief nap and two hours later, when he woke up, it was already noon. He saw his clock and wondered why hadn´t Padme arrived. Anakin took his hologram phone and called her. Two bips and at last she answered.

"_Hi, Ani."_

"_Hi, Padme. How are you?"_

"_I´m…" _Shit, that didn´t sound good at all.

"_Are you in trouble?"_ He asked worried.

"_Well, I actually was going to call you in some minutes. Some problems have just emerged here in Naboo and I will have to talk to the Senate. I have to fix this before going to Tatooine, Ani."_

"_Em, right." _He whispered disappointed. "_And how much time are you going to spend on that?"_

"_Hmmm… Perhaps a couple of days. I´m so sorry, baby. I´ll do the best I can to be with you as soon as possible, okay?"_

"_Okay. Don´t worry, I understand." _But he was trying not to cry or hit something actually. He just smiled.

"_Thank you, baby. I love you. I gotta go. Good bye."_

"_Good bye, Padme."_

The call ended and Anakin laid again on the bed and covered his head with a pillow. All his dreams were broken and he felt miserable. He thought about staying in his bedroom until she arrived, but he felt hungry after an hour and woke up again. Even if she wasn´t with him, he had to enjoy his trip. It had been really expensive, so at least he had to try it.

Anakin changes his sandals for a couple of Converse and got out of the room. He thought for a moment of going to the casino, but then he decided to go instead to that bar in the centre of the city that the gazette recommended so much. Perhaps with hot wings and some beers, the things would be better.

He preferred to walk instead of taking a nave. The view was gorgeous at night. All those light, the limousine naves, the people around wearing jewelry and expensive dresses, it was like a dream…

Anakin sighed. He was finally in front of the bar. Suddenly he felt nervous.

"_Come on, Anakin. It´s just a bar!" _ he laughed and got in.

A twi lek animator put him a flower´s necklace. He smiled and kept going. He arrived to the bar and asked for a beer to the bar tender. The place was full of young people, most of them springbreakers. He had to be careful when Padme arrived, he didn´t want those kids to recognize any of the two. After three beers he thought about standing up to dance, but when he finally got courage, the music stopped.

"_What´s going on? And the music?" _He asked.

"_Sorry, dude. But it´s the hour of the show." _Answered the bar tender.

"_What? A show? Pfft."_

"_Hey, c´mon, man. You are gonna like it. Everybody likes it!"_

"_Really?" _Anakin raised a brow. "_Why?"_

"_Because the band is good. They sing and play really good music. You can dance. Everyone dances. I think they got talent… and the girls are hot."_

"_Well, at least I can still dance." _Anakin said. "_I want a Supreme Legendary Jedi Margarita now."_

The bar tender nodded smirking. That was the most hardcore margarita of the bar, and Anakin was just a beginner with drinks.

When he received the margarita, the lights went off… and then firelights. A drums solo. Color´s smoke. All the crowd shouted and in that moment the band appeared in the scenario. There were four guys. Two girls and two boys with masks

Anakin stood up with his eyes wide open. He drank the margarita in a shot. The bar tender laughed discretely. Anakin felt butterflies inside his tommy as he approached to the scenario through all the people.

He saw first a nautolan guy with a brack mask around his eyes. He was young, very tall and athletic. He was shirtless and had around five tattoos in his arms and chest. He was the drummer. Then, he saw the other guy, a human. He was around 20 years old, tall, fit and with a blue mask. He was just wearing a black shirt and jeans. He payed the bass like a god and had deep blue eyes. He approached more, and a familiar face appeared playing the guitar. A tall and thin woman wearing a leather top and skirt, platform black boots, and a red mask.

"_Oh, holly mother of force…IS VENTRESS!" _He thought feeling his heart beating harder. He saw the last girl.

Anakin finally arrived to the second row in front of the scenario and found her. The singer, of course, it was her voice. The Togruta girl wearing a black dress and the green mask was…

"_AHSOKA!" _He yelled.

Anakin gave one more step. He was in front of her. Their eyes found each other and suddenly he felt dizzy and his legs lost all their force.

"_Anakin!"_

He heard… But he fainted. That margarita was too much for a youngling in alcohol.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**

**HAPPY SUMMER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(By the way, the human guy of the band is physically similar to Nicholas Hoult. That handsome guy…)**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing you

**Hi, mates! Today I have to tell you a very sad story: I went to the super market with my mum and sister and suddenly I saw an action figure of Anakin Skywalker! It was like a Ken doll, but it was ANAKIN! It was so pretty and not very expensive; I mean there were around 8 dollars. But the worst thing is that I couldn´t buy him because I´m saving all my money for a trip to Ireland next summer. And my mum didn´t buy it for me. I was going to cry actually… Okay, thank ****you very much for the reviews! You are amazing!**** I´m glad you liked it. I hope t make you all happy. And now, let´s move to the story! :D**

**CHAPTER 2: MISSING YOU**

The sun entered from the window and it made him open his eyes. First, he felt dizzy, but then the memories about last night appeared like a thunder inside his head and he sat down quickly. Ow, he really felt bad, and wondered what did that Margarita was made of. He made an effort and stood up to change his clothes as fast as he could. He was about to leave when the door opened. It was the doctor.

"_Good morning, Doc." _Said Anakin politely.

"_Good morning, Mr. Skywalker. I see you are in a hurry." _The doctor laughed.

"_Well, I don´t like being in hospitals. And I´m feeling much better now."_

"_Right. I believe it´s going to be impossible to make you stay till the afternoon, but at least let me check you one more time."_

Anakin nodded and in five minutes the old man finished the check up. He was fine.

"_Thanks, Doc." _Said Anakin. "_By the way, do you who brought me here?"_

"_Hmmm… I think it was a Togruta girl, the one that came in the ambo with you. Yes, she was very worried. But I didn´t see her this morning. Do you know her?"_

"_Yes, we are friends." _Anakin made a little revence and went out of the room. "_…Or used to be."_

When he was out of the clinic, he thought what would be better to do next. After a minute he decided to go to the hotel to take a shower and meditate calmly. He went to the hotel´s restaurant to have his breakfast and when he was ready he went again with the twi lek woman that gave the information of the city.

"_Hi, madam."_

"_Oh, good morning, sir! How can I help you?" _

"_Er… I just wanted some information."_

The girls kept smiling. Anakin felt like a dork, I mean, she was the girl of the information, his need was kinda obvious.

"_About…" _He continues saying to look less stupid. "_A bar…"_

"_Sure, what bar, sir?"_

"_I think it´s called: Angel Moon. Yesterday I went there and there was a very good show. It was band."_

"_The Force Master?"_

"_Uhh… Yes, I think." _Anakin was sure that Ahsoka was the one that called the band like that. "_Do you know where can I find them? I mean, I really liked their show! And I would like to hear see them again."_

"_Of course, sir! Give me a minute and I´ll tell you." _The woman smiled and searched in his tablet. "_Here it is! Tonight they will be in the casino show room."_

"_Oh, so they will be here in the hotel!"_

"_Yes, that´s right!"_

Anakin smiled happily and thanked the lady. He wanted to talk with Ahsoka so much and he didn´t even know why. He thought that the bond between them was over, but now he felt so anxious and desperate to see her. There were lots of things that he wanted to asked her and so many other that he wanted to tell. Apart from Obi Wan, she was her best friend. He loved her company and… damn, it was hard to accept it, but he also loved her a lot. Even if she had broken his heart when she left, he still wanted to meet her once more and… The smile of his face vanished and he suddenly felt scared. He remembered that morning. Why wasn´t she in the clinic waiting for him to wake up?

"_Perhaps…She doesn´t want to see me." _He whispered. "_What am I gonna do?"_

For a second he hesitated about going that night to the casino, but finally he recovered the hope. If she had been with him in the ambo, was because she still cared about him. Full stop.

That day he spent the morning and half of the afternoon to get a sexy gold skin tone in the beach. Then, he asked for a taxi to take him to a men boutique. In the mall, he searched for a BOSS boutique and bought a black suit, a white shirt and a blue tie that combined with his eyes. He also got a Burberry cologne and a pair of Prada shoes. **(Yes, that Anakin has a lot of cash and likes to spend it in expensive clothes that he is going to wear just once.) **Once in the hotel, he took a shower and got ready combing his hair to the left side and feeling satisfies with his image.

"_Dude, you could be a model. Oh yeah!" _He laughed staring at the mirror. He was glowing like a star.

Before leaving his suite, he took a rose from the ones that the hotel left him that morning for being an exclusive host. Finally, he got out and searched for the casino. The show was about to start in half of an hour, so he got into the show room and asked for a table, not to close of the scenario but enough near to see Ahsoka clearly and that she could also see him. He also bought champagne and waited for the show to start.

When the lights when off, the show room was completely full. Suddenly the nautolan guy appeared in front of a piano wearing a smoking, then Ventress with a long red hot dress playing the guitar, next the human guy playing the violin and finally Ahsoka wearing a sweet white dress and singing a jazz.

"_Oh, bloody force, she sings beautiful." _He said in a low voice.

He stared at her all the time, but she didn´t seem to notice him at all. Anakin´s hear beat harder with every note she sang. It was amazing how she could involve him in such a sweet calm and excitement at the same time. The last song was: Missing you, a cover from the song of John Waite, was simply like a dream. The music hypnotized him, he could really feel the meaning of the lyrics, and suddenly he felt a great need to be with her. In that moment, the human guy joined Ahsoka, they sang together the chorus and the last part of the song, and just before the music ended they stared at each other. Anakin stood up and all the people did the same thinking that he was going to clap. The applause filled the show room and he finally kissed her. It was just a brief and sweet touch of their lips, just an instant, but enough to make Anakin mad and almost to faint again. The curtains fell down and they disappeared. Anakin had to talk to her more than ever.

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION!**

**KISSES!**


	3. Chapter 3:The tipical-cute-handsome

**HALLO, MATES! How are you? I would like to meet people from Ireland, you know? If someone is from Ireland I would love to talk to him or her about the trip I´m planning to do next summer. I would like to know the specific places I must visit then. Please, help me. Thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE TIPICAL-CUTE-HANDSOME-SHY SON OF A BITCH**

Anakin just ran toward the door next to the scenario with that said: JUST STAFF, but before he opened it, a security guard arrived immediately.

"_Hey, stop, sir. You can´t get in there!"_

"_Sorry, it´s an emergency!" _

"_I don´t think so. Tell me your name, sir."_

"_I´m… "_ Anakin hesitated. He had to lie. "_My name is Hayden Christensen. Sorry, I just wanted to have a picture and maybe an autograph of the band. I´m a great fan! *w*"_

"_Awww, I see." _The man now felt tender for him. Poor guy he just wished an autograph. "_Let me see. Wait here, I´ll be back in a second."_

Anakin nodded and waited there for a long minute, then the man returned smiling happily.

"_Hey, Mr. Christensen, come in!"_

Anakin smiled and got in quickly.

"_The guys of the band are in room 3, okay? They are good kids, but try not to be creepy, you know? They are just beginning their career, and they are not very used to give autographs or things like that."_

"_Sure." _Anakin nodded with his head. His hands were trembling. Oh he was so anxious to see her!

"_Relax, Mr. Hayden. And good luck."_

Anakin walked through the corridor. Door three was the last one. He was holding the rose with both hands tight and finally he knocked the door.

"_Come in." _Answered a nice voice.

He opened the door quickly and found just the two boys there. The nautolan guy was shirtless resting in the sofa and drinking a beer, while the other was trying to play something in the guitar. Anakin stared at them and they stared at him kinda confused.

"Hey, g_ood night, dude!" _Said the nautolan guy happily. "_You must be Mr. Hayden Christensen! Thanks for being our fan! Do you want an autograph?"_

"_Where is Ahsoka?" _Asked Anakin directly.

"_Aw, dammit! The girls always have the attention! I knew this guy wouldn´t want an autograph from me." _The nautolan guy replied sadly.

"_Alex, could you please leave us alone?" _Said suddenly the human guy.

"_Uhhh… Sure, man." _ Alex just raised his brows and smiled to Anakin when he passed by his side.

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms. That was the dick that kissed Ahsoka in the performance.

"_Good night, Mr. Skywalker." _Said the guy leaving his guitar and standing up. He was just a child of twenty and though he was even taller than Anakin he didn´t have any muscle, his only gift were those blue eyes that looked so tender and innocent. Pfft, Anakin didn´t trust him at all! "_My name is Nicholas , but you can call me Nic if you want." __**(**_**LOL, I´m not good inventing name, sorry. He is Nic like Nicholas Hoult. FullStop) **

"_Well, Nic…I don´t have idea of why do you know my name and I don´t want to be rude, but I just came here to see Ahsoka."_

"_Well, Mr. Skywalker…I don´t want to be rude but I´m sorry to tell you that your wish can´t be possible to fulfill this night." _

Ouch, that boy was really teasing Anakin.

"_Please, sir, take a sit." _Said Nic politely. "_Let me explain you a couple of things."_

Anakin sat down without staring at the other guy. He was so ironically polite! How could a faggot like him dare to kiss his padawan!

"_I´m listening. " _Anakin began.

"_Do you want something to drink? Coke? Beer?"_

Anakin´s face was red. He didn´t reply. Nic smiled tenderly and shyly. Ow, Anakin really wanted to break his teeth every time he smiled like a doll.

"_Okay, right. You don´t have to kill me with that look, sir. I´m just here to tell what Ahsoka asked me to." _Nic opened a can of Dr. Pepper and drank a bit. "_How can I start? Oh, yeah! Yesterday, when you suddenly screamed her name and you fell down drunk, that was very awkward by the way, she was shocked. I mean you really scared her. She took you to the hospital and was sure that today you were gonna look for her, what actually happened. But unfortunately, as you see, she doesn´t want to see you."_

"_Why?!" _

"_Well, she said you wouldn´t understand her new life and she doesn´t want to argue with you, sir."_

"_I´m not gonna scold her!"_

"_Right! I´ll tell her that. But I don´t promise to convince her."_

"_How did she get into this band?" _Anakin asked quickly. He had to get more information.

"_Oh, it was Asajj the one that brought her. We needed a vocalist and she sings wonderful, don´t you think?"_

"_Yes, she does… But, then what? Didn´t she ever mentioned me or…?"_

"_Excuse me, Mr. Skywalker, but I´m not allowed to speak about her things." _Nic gave a quick look to his watch. "_I´m sorry again, but it´s late and I gotta go."_

"_What?! You can´t go! We are not over yet!"_

Nic stood up and put on his sweatshirt. Anakin was staring at him confused and paranoid but the boy only smiled to him sweetly and raised his shoulders.

"_Good bye, sir. Have a good night."_

"_Wait!" _Anakin stood in front of the door. "_Where are you going?! I mean, I REALLY want to see her! You have to help me!"_

"_Right. I will help you, but I´m in a hurry too. So…If you excise me…"_

"_Just tell me where does she live!"_

" _I can´t do that! Don´t you see? I´m between the wall and the sword too!"_

"_I don´t understand…"_

"_I mean" _Nic rolled his eyes. "_I have to do the things right too. Didn´t you see out there? I want her to be my girlfriend. If I tell you anything, she won´t trust me."_

"_Girlfriend?!" _Ouch, that just went directly toward Anakin´s heart. "_You can´t be his boyfriend! I mean, she can´t have a…"_

"_She is not a jedi anymore, sir! You can´t still try to control her!" _

Nic moved Anakin and got out of the room. Anakin thought that he was going to get crazy. He couldn´t allow that dude to be her boyfriend! He was a son of a bitch with a disguise of angel, (or at least that was his perception). Quickly, he got out of the bar but before he continued walking he saw the boy buying some flowers in the corner if the street. He hid and carefully saw how the boy got into a very hippie nave where the nautolan guy called Alex was waiting for him. Quickly, Anakin got a taxi. If Nic got flowers, for sure they weren´t for his male friend. He was going to see Ahsoka.

"_Where do I take you, sir?" _Asked the fat driver.

"_Follow that hippie nave, but stay a little far. We don´t want them to discover us."_

"_Yes, sir!" _The man sounded excited about the adventure and began following the guy´s nave.

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: A hardcore mission

**G´day, mates! I fairdinkum have to thank you for your reviews! You are great I mean it! And I´m glad you are enjoying this story. THANKS! And remember, if you are from Ireland, please help me out with some things of the trip I´m planning to make. Kisses! And let´s continue…**

**CHAPTER 4: A HARDCORE MISSION**

The hippie nave finally arrived to the suburbs of the city. In fact, there was a little town for all the people who lived in the moon and worked in the resort. It was a simple but nice place with pretty buildings and gardens. They stopped in front of the building D. Nic got out quickly holding the flowers and combing his hair with the other hand.

"_Stop, here, please." _Said Anakin before the taxi entered to the street. The taxi stopped and Anakin took out his wallet. "_How much is it, sir?"_

"_It´s nothing, sir. I mean I could see you holding that rose all the way here, and that way over there also with the flowers… This must be a real heart business, huh?"_

"_Oh no! It´s not what you believe!" _Anakin felt embarrassed. He felt old for that cheesy stuff. Okay, he was just 23, but he was married and… He just blushed and the driver laughed a little.

"_Go on, man. Don´t let that charming prince take your lady from you."_

"_Alright. Thanks. May the force be with…"_

Anakin shut. He realized what he was just going to say. The man raised a brow ironically. He thought Anakin was drunk. All men in the galaxy feel like jedis when they are drunk.

"_Okay, good bye." _Said Anakin in a hurry and got down of the car.

He walked smoothly in the shadows till he approached to building D. he saw from far away that Alex was already sleeping in the drivers place. Hmmm, how was he going to know where did Ahsoka live? Oh, sure, the FORCE! He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate… but DAMM, it was impossible, he was so nervous that his senses were blinded. If he could only calm himself! But thinking about that kiss in the show and the possible chance that it could be repeated in any moment just drove him crazy!

Suddenly, he heard some steps. He hid behind a brush and stared. Oh, force, it was Asajj! She came out of the building with a black top, mini shorts and sandals, and approached to the nave. She knocked the window and Alex woke up. Quickly, he got down of the car and both smiled.

"_This is unbelievable… That guy likes, Ventress…IUGGGHHH!" _Anakin whispered. Then he tried to concentrate again to listen to them. He got it.

"_I thought you were already in bed!" _Said Alex still smiling.

"_Oh, no. I was taking the dinner with Ahsoka when suddenly Nic arrived. I thought they might need some privacy so I came to see if you were here."_

"_So, she lives with Ahsoka!" _Anakin said lowly. "_Perfect. I´m getting closer."_

"_Ohhhh…I see. So you wanted to see me?" _Alex asked raising a brow. Anakin wanted to laugh loudly, but he couldn´t.

"_Don´t be a dick, Alex." _Asajj rolled her eyes.

"_Hey, c´mon. you know I like you. Why don´t you give me a chance, huh?"_

"_Yeah, c´mon, Ventress, you won´t get anything better!" _Anakin was gossiping.

"_I told you, Alex, I don´t want any formal relationship right now."_

"_But I won´t hurt you! Please, think about it! I like you very much and… I mean, I´m always thinking about you!"_

Ventress crossed her arms and sighed.

"_Okay. I´ll think about it."_

Alex smiled and then she kissed him passionately.

"_Oh, shit I can´t see this!" _Anakin turned around quickly trying not to throw up. He could hear the sounds of the kisses, so he also covered his ears with his hands. **(XDDDDD HE´S SO IMMATURE!)** but after a couple of minutes a window in the fourth floor opened and he could saw Ahsoka for a second.

"_Yes, there she is!" _

He gave a quick glance to the lovers. They were in really hot business, so rapidly he stood up and reached the entrance of the building. They didn´t see him. Instead of taking the lift, he took the stairs and he finally arrived to the third floor. He was goint o open the emergency door, when Ahsoka´s flat door opened and he hid again.

"_Okay, see you tomorrow, Ahsoka."_

"_Good bye, Nic."_

"_You are going to think about it, right?"_

"_Yes. I will." _Ahsoka´s voice sounded kinda happy.

"_Great!...Well, good bye."_

The door closed again. Anakin had to hurry. He had around 5 minutes before Asajj came back. He ran carefully toward the Ahsoka´s door. The light under the door disappeared and ten seconds later, he came in. He took a deep breath. He was between a complete darkness now, so he took off his shoes, tied them and put them around his neck to make no sound when he walked. Quickly he hid under the table. Ahsoka came out of her room and got into the bathroom. Again, he counted ten seconds and he ran toward Ahsoka´s room.

"_Oh, boy this is the hardest mission in my whole life!" _He thought and rapidly gave a look around to see where could he hide now. The wardrobe, too risky. Under the table, pfft Anakin don´t be stupid!...UNDER THE BED! D:

Anakin laid on the floor and tried to get under the bed. For an instant his ass got caught and he could not put inside his legs. Again he breathed and concentrated. Hurrah, ass in! He was completely hidden when Ahsoka opened the door again and turned the light on.

"…_Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart…" _Ahsoka was singing when suddenly she stopped. Anakin´s heart gave a jump. "_Hmmm… What is this?"_

OH, SHIT! When trying to get his body under the bed, Anakin forgot the rose on the floor. It was his end! D,:

But once more, a door sound. It was Asajj. Anakin sighed. He was sweating rivers. Ahsoka got out of her room. He listened carefully to their conversation.

"_Hey, how did it go with Nic, huh?" _Asked Ventress.

"_It was fine. I mean, I´ve been expecting this since the day I met him"_

"_Wooo! So you said yes?"_

"_No."_

"_Pffft! What?! Why not?! C´mon, he is just perfect for you! What happened?"_

"_I told him I would think about it."_

"_Yeah, but why? You wanted to be his girlfriend, didn´t you?"_

"_Yeah, and I still want to but…"_

"_Skywalker, isn´t it?"_

"_What?! Oh, hell no!"_

"_Yes, it´s him! You are hesitating because of him!"_

"_No! and if it were you can´t say anything, because you too hesitate because of Dooku!" _Ahsoka replied. Anakin was surprised. "_You reject Alex because you still think about that grandpa sith."_

"_He was the love of my life! It´s hard, Ahsoka!"_

"_Well, it´s also hard for me to say finally good bye to my old life."_

"_I will give a chance to Alex. He´s a good guy and he is really hot."_

"_Asajj!" _Ahsoka exclaimed and both girls laughed. "_I´ll give also a chance to Nic."_

"_That´s it, sweetheart. I´m proud of you."_

Anakin listened to the two girls saying good night and then Ahsoka came in again. Anakin put both hands against his mouth and tried not to look when she changed her clothes, but of course he gave a quick glance. Then he blushed and felt stupid and ashamed. Finally Ahsoka turned the light off and went to her bed. Anakin could listen to her slowly breathing.

"_And now what, Anakin dumbass?" _He wondered and waited around an hour, until he got sure that Ahsoka was asleep. Then, patiently and smoothly, he got out from under the bed. He stared at her for a second and using the force brought back the rose to his hand. This was so exciting! He cleared his throat and thought about a pretty way to wake her up.

"_Ahso…" _He began to say, but in that second, she woke up, took in a sudden from under her pillow a blue lightsaber and cut in two the rose. Fortunately, it wasn´t Anakin´s head.

Both stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. The time had come.

**THANKS FOR READING, MATES!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Anakin's attatchments

**Hello, mates! How´ve you been?! I´ve been kinda busy going out with my friends and family, that´s why I couldn´t write these days. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I feel more motivated when you review something, guys. KISSES, AND LET´S MOVE ON!**

**CHAPTER 5: ANAKIN´S ATTATCHMENTS. **

Ahsoka and Anakin were staring at each other with the light of the blue lightsaber. His heart was beating like a furious engine, his hands were trembling and he didn´t even know exactly why. He was just about to say something, when Ahsoka put a hand on his mouth, open the wardrobe´s door and pushed him inside.

"_Don´t make troubles and shut up, okay?" _Said Ahsoka and closed the door.

In that moment Asajj knocked the door. Ahsoka opened it quickly.

"_Hey, Ahsoka, is everything alrigh? I heard you turning on your lightsaber."_

"_Yes, it is. Don´t worry, Asajj. I just wanted to see it´s glow. You understand, to bring back memories." _

"_You shouldn´t do that. Our new life is right in front of us! Bringing back memories just makes the things worse and sad."_

"_Yeah, you are right." _Ahsoka smiled and turned the lightsaber off.

"_Okay, goodnight, sweatheart."_

"_Bye, Asajj."_

Ahsoka closed again the door and waited some seconds till she listened to Asajj´s door closed. Then, she opened the wardrobe again. And stared again at Anakin crossing her arms.

"_You could at least say hello before pushing me in. I hit my head with the wall."_

Ahsoka frowned. Anakin raised a brow, then he just smiled seductively.

"_Hey, what does that look of yours means, huh?" _He asked pointing her with a finger, still being ´sexy´. "_Say something, Snips."_

"_What-the-fuck, Anakin?"_

"_What?! HEY, DON´T SAY BAD WORDS, you little girl!" _Anakin got out of the wardrobe immediately.

"_Oh, this is pathetic…" _Ahsoka sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"_Stop it, Ahsoka! I don´t allow you talking to me in that way."_

In that moment Ahsoka put her hands on his shoulder and hade him sit in the edge of the bed. He didn´t reply anything. She really looked angry.

"_Excuse me, Anakin, but I am the one that doesn´t allow you to do this kind of freaking stuff! I mean, how did you get here in first place? Are you stalking me? Are you insane?!"_

"_I found you because of a coincidence, right?!" _He replied. "_I just came here for some holidays. I didn´t know you lived here."_

"_Yeah, sure…"_

"_Believe me!"_

"_Okay, let´s suppose I believe you. Then, what are you doing here? Because I´m sure it´s not a coincidence that you appeared here suddenly with a freaky rose in your hands and dressed like a… I dunno, like a freaky gangster!"_

Anakin´s heart broke in two when she said the thing about the flower and became ashes with the gangster stuff. She was right, what was he doing there? He just scared her.

"_Alright, Ahsoka. Yes, you are right. I wanted to see you when I discovered you that night in the bar. I followed those two dudes that are your friends until here and I got in just to talk to you... I wanted to see that you were right."_

Ahsoka stared at him severely just a second more and then she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"_Okay, Skyguy, no problem."_

Anakin smiled with relief. Ahsoka was about to say something but suddenly he embraced her.

"_I´m very glad to see you again, Snips. I missed you a lot." _ Said he and she was still kind of shocked, but finally she embraced him too.

"_I missed you too, master."_

They stayed like that for a minute and finally she broke the hug and smiled.

"_Hey, you still wanna have talk?" _Ahsoka asked him.

"_Yeah, sure! There are lots of things want to say… And of course I wanna hear from you."_

"_Okay, so… Do you want a beer?"_

"_Hmmm… You, little lady, can´t drink. You are too young!"_

"_Pfft, c´mon, Skyguy, we are not in the jedi temple anymore. And it would be better. I don´t want Asajj to know you are here."_

"_Why? Isn´t she you bff now?" _

"_Yes, but… She doesn´t like you very much."_

"_Okay…" _Anakin accepted. "_Let´s go wherever you like."_

"_Right. Wait for me here."_

Ahsoka took her keys from a table and went out of the room silently. Anakin waited for her around five minutes and suddenly he saw a light coming through the window. It was her, driving her own speeder. Anakin opened the window and looked at it. It was beautiful and somehow very burly for a girl, black with red and orange flames in each side, and also the sound of the engine was fantastic. A piece of art.

"_Are you coming or not, Skyguy?"_

"_Sure, buddy!" _

Anakin jumped from the window and took the helmet that she offered him.

"_Wear it, master. Humans need this stuff."_

Anakin laughed and wore it in a second, then he embraced her waist and she pushed the accelerator. It wasn´t any surprise for him that she was such a good pilot. They were now running through the city lights. They were like a thunder and he felt so happy suddenly. The speeder made three loops, they laughed like kids and finally they arrived to a bar close to the see.

"_Are you feeling dizzy, Anakin?" _She asked happily.

"_Not a bit, Ahsoka. That was just like a carousel ride."_

Ahsoka laughed and then both got into the bar. It was a nice place with few people. Both asked for a beer and took a sit in the stairs next to the beach.

"_So… How did you get here, Snips?" _Anakin asked finally taking off his tie.

"_It a long story, Skyguy. I must say that after leaving Coruscant that day I felt awful. I didn´t know what to do next or even if my life had a sense now. I just took my nave and drove to Narr Shaddaa. I thought that maybe I could find something to do there, or a job… but instead I wasted all my money in alcohol. I was drunk all the time. So finally, I had no money and I was in the dark streets trying to find a way to survive or die quickly. Until finally one night I fainted. When I woke up, Asajj was already taking care of me. She found me in the garbage when I was unconscious and helped me. I never thought that she would have such a great heart. We became friends and when I recovered, she introduced me to her new friends. They needed a singer in her band and I thought that maybe I could do that. Finally, they accepted me and we started playing in the bars of Narr Shadda. We succeeded quickly and a business man made us a propose to play here. They payed us very well, so we accepted."_

"_I can´t believe you passed through all that pain. I mean, why didn´t you just called me?!"_

"_Because I had to do it by myself, Anakin. Don´t you see? I couldn´t ask anything for you now because we weren´t attached by any bond anymore. Though I still call you master, you aren´t anymore and… It wouldn´t be right."_

"_But we are still friends! You know you can count on me for anything!"_

"_It´s not that easy. I had to erase every thing about my past in order to set free of that, including you."_

Anakin felt some pain in his heart when he heard those words. Now, he realized how hard it really was also for him to let her go. Because he didn´t want to. He held her hand and stared at her eyes.

"_I don´t want you to go, Snips. Not again…"_

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THANKS FOR READING, MATES!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


End file.
